The Nightmare before Christmas
by temporary relief
Summary: Ellie flattened her back against the wall before glancing around the corner at the kitchen. She raised her water gun up in a way reminiscent of James Bond. She glanced behind her, worried that Freddy Krueger might sneak up on her... Mac/Jo


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any movie mentioned here.**

**Notes: Merry Christmas! I know I'm a few days early, but I won't be in town for Christmas so I wrote this a few days early. Like always, enjoy.**

**For Nik Nak 17. I finally finished an idea I had XD**

**The Nightmare Before Christmas**

Ellie flattened her back against the wall before glancing around the corner at the kitchen. She raised her water gun up in a way reminiscent of James Bond. She glanced behind her, worried that Freddy Krueger might sneak up on her or some possessed child would come after her.

She glanced into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. No one was there. If her mom knew that she watched all those horror movies at Kara's house after soccer, she would ground her for a month.

Ellie perused through the freezer quietly for some ice cream to help calm her down. She had woken up to nightmares every night since watching _Paranormal Activity_. Setting the water gun down, she opened a drawer to get a spoon out. She sat on the counter enjoying her ice cream out of the carton when a voice made her scream.

"You know, you really shouldn't put your gun down when you're by yourself."

"I guess I'm not alone, am I, Detective Taylor?" Ellie asked innocently. "You won't tell my mom will you?"

"That you saw some horror movie that your mom didn't want you to? No, I won't, Ellie," Mac answered.

She grinned. "Thanks. What're you doing over here anyway?"

He held up a manila folder as an explanation. "What movie did you see?"

"How'd you know it was a movie?"

"I did the same thing after I saw _Psycho_," he explained with a smile.

"You were scared by _Psycho_?" Ellie laughed.

Mac smiled. "It was scary at the time. I was terrified after that. I must've seen it when I was ten. My parents said I couldn't, but I snuck into a theater playing it again for Halloween." He finished with a stern look before adding, "What movie did you see?"

"_Paranormal Activity_," she admitted sheepishly. He nodded.

"I see. Have you tried watching a different, maybe, happier movie?"

"Well, I can't now. I'm not supposed to be awake," she frowned as her spoon scraped the bottom of the carton of _Blue Bell_ ice cream. "And if my mom sees me, she'll make me tell her that I saw the movie. I'm not allowed to be up this late on Christmas Eve."

He nodded again. "Well, when your mom comes back in from talking to your brother, I'll tell her that you were up because she was talking too loudly."

"But she wasn't."

"That's why I'll tell her she was."

"Why?"

"I remember how my parents reacted after I told them I saw _Psycho_. I wasn't allowed to step anywhere near a TV until I graduated high school," he joked, and, yes, he actually joked.

"Mom'd probably do the same thing to me," Ellie groaned as she hopped off the counter.

Mac shrugged. "It's up to you. Would you rather lie and not be grounded or lie and not be punished?"

"I thought you were a cop."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed. "Aren't you supposed to tell me not to lie?"

"I don't think you should lie, Ellie, but I understand that you don't want to be in trouble," he answered. "I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"I'll get in trouble if I lie, but if I don't, I'll get in trouble."

"If I lie for you, I'll get in trouble," he admitted, making her laugh.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. "They why would you even suggest lying?"

He ignored her question as Jo came into the room.

"Well, Ellie, your brother isn't coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow because he's spending it at Nick's house. Mac, there's an empty place if you want to join us."

"I won't intrude," he grabbed his coat. "I need to get going anyway."

"Wait," Jo commanded more than said. He did as ordered with a small grin on his face. "What were you two talking about?"

Ellie stuttered. "I-I… uhh… we-"

"Does this have to do with you watching _Paranormal Activity_ at Kara's house?"

"How did you know?"

"Kara's mom called me to see if it was okay that you watched it."

Ellie looked down at her slippers and her voice craced. "I'm sorry, mom."

Jo didn't look angry or upset. She had the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice that made Mac feel guilty for even thinking about lying to her for Ellie.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go to bed, young lady."

Ellie did as she was told while muttering something about how that wasn't going to help her sleep any more than the idea of _Paranormal Activity _being true.

Mac grinned. "Nicely handled, Jo. Even I felt guilty."

"Is that such an accomplishment?" She asked before she yawned.

He smirked. "Tired?"

"Well, you don't have to stay up and get everything ready for Christmas morning, do you? You don't have to stay up so don't look so smug about it," she teased.

He looked offended. "I would never gloat about something like that, Jo."

"Never, Mac?"

He smiled. "Never. In fact, I'll help you set up Christmas for Ellie so you can get more sleep."

"'Cause you're just that kinda guy," she winked.

"Of course." His eyes were bright – brighter than they had been in many years.

She agreed, and, together, the work took about an hour. Every time he put something down, she would correct him. He joked several times about how useless it was for him to be there. She only smiled in response.

He grabbed his coat as he prepared to leave. "Merry Christmas, Jo."

"Why don't you stay? Don't spend Christmas on your own," she pleaded. "Plus, I think Ellie will sleep better knowing you're here."

"I think she's sleeping," he countered. "Plus, she's only in the next room."

"I meant you'd stay on the couch," she grinned. He looked taken aback. "That's embarrassing." She watched him turn red before regaining his composure.

"Yes, of course," he nodded. "I think it would be best if I go, Jo."

"When you think of more rhymes, come back, Mac," Jo teased. "But it is my first Christmas in this city, and you are going to spend Christmas alone if you don't stay here."

It didn't take much coaxing for him to decide to stay. It was her couch, he argued to himself, that caused him to stay. He didn't even convince himself of this.

"Be up at sunrise," she told

"Sunrise?"

She sighed. "It's been a tradition ever since my son was born. We cook breakfast and watch a movie."

"Let me guess, _Paranormal Activity 2_?"

"How'd you know?" She handed him some blankets for the couch. "Goodnight, Mac. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jo." He sat down on the couch. "Thank you."

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I do actually ship Mac/Jo now because they are so darn cute. Anyway, please review. Have a great day! Merry Christmas (early)!**


End file.
